Living Insanity
Unlike other stories on these kinds of websites, this one is, for the most part true. I mean, we ALL have demons inside us. They just aren't always as violent and don't really make much of an impact on one's life as mine did. On to my dive into insanity shall we? To start off, I don't really remember my childhood. At least anything before I was seven. I was never really friends with my father like most boys, in fact, I hate him. I STILL hate him. He is the bane of my existence.The more I hated him, the more I remembered of my past... I usually live like a normal teen; games, girls, and youtube videos. I eat, sleep and do my hobbies, I love to draw. The only things wrong with me are a few mental disorders, namely multiple personality disorder, Manic depression (Commonly known as Bipolar disorder), and Parinoia. A weird hobby of mine is making masks, it appeals to my artistic side, and multiple of my personalities. And I also like to collect colorful rocks and knives. I'd also attempted suicide many, many times... SCHOOL. Lets just take the most memorable day of school, it started out normal, made jokes with my friends, hung out with a lot of the girls, and passed notes through class, the usual for me. And then right before lunch I got in a verbal fight in the hallways. By the time I got my food I was going to snap at the next stupid piece of shit to mess with me today, And then Samm came over. She walked like a drunk towards me from my right, she slapped me in the back of the head and placed her right hand on the table, she then asked "What's up br-" And before she could finish her sentence I took a fork and stabbed her hand. She was a good friend and didnt say anything to get me detention, but from that point on she seemed scared of me. Everyone who saw it happen wouldn't want to piss me off or offend me in anyway. The day carried on with a few cautious people avoiding me, but then I went to the last class of the day, Art. My favourite! It was time for me to wind down and be happy, and then this nazi mental dude was arguing with me and making random ass noises and it shook me off the edge. I yelled at him and made sure he knew I was angry. Then he decides to throw a punch at me, I leaned to the left and dodged it and I was about to punch him straight in the face when one of my friends caught my arm mid swing and pointed at the teacher. She pulled me out of the class, insuring I wasn't in any trouble, and she told me "Alex, I don't want to ever see you like that again. You looked like you were going to murder him, you scared me for a second." I felt like a God. She then sent me to the office to wait out the day until the bell rang and we had to go home. Home. Great. HIM... HOME. I was going home. Lovely. Samm was about to offer to come home with me when she remembered my father doesn't allow people in the house on the account of the drugs. Some people can't wait for summer. I don't want it to start. Going home meant pain. Physical, and mental pain. Mental, not just because of the things that were said, but the things I couldn't remember. When he's done I just go in my room and draw, then I sleep. THE TRUTH. There's something weird about my subconscious, I either don't dream or I have nightmares. But recently I've been seeing a figure, a monster. it was thin, tall and black with sharp, long claws, jagged white teeth, a long pink serpent's tongue, and white eyes with a mist type substance emitting from of them. In fact even its black body looked like it emitted a black mist. Every dream it got closer and its voice louder, the closer it got the more detail i could see, it appeared to have hair, it reminded me of anime hair. Shaggy in a sorts... but that night in particular I could hear what he was telling me. He told me all of the missing pieces. My father would sexually harass me when I was younger (I'd rather not go to detail), and tie me up for weeks on end making me watch a video. I soon woke up, but the more I tried to remember, the worse my head hurt. I attempted to go back to sleep after drawing the monster in my dreams, and the more I looked at it... the more it looked like me. But made of pure evil... it shook me a little. I had to sleep I had school tomorrow, I thought. And when I finally fell asleep, The creature wasn't there... it puzzled me because I was in the black room that he usually appears in. I was confused and worried, maybe he'd pop up behind me. It was strange, but I curled into a ball and waited it out. STRANGE OCCURRENCES. I woke up smelling... what the hell was it...? It smelt like ash. I opened my eyes and there it was, the monster, the creature, THAT DEMON. It was on top of me. He spoke and I couldn't help to gag at the smoke and ash that I had to breathe in. He said to me; "This won't be the last you'll see me. I'll be back and I'll be stronger than before." He then clawed my chest, jumped off his hands and knees and crawled out of my room. I was frightened. I figured it was a form of hallucination from sleep deprivation. But the claw marks... the door was open, I remember shutting it. I always do. What the hell happened? I tried to talk to Samm about it and she disregarded it as my sleep walking and bumping into something sharp. I disregarded it, For now at least, but it was still in my mind. But then Rachelle told Samm she was dreaming about a shadow that was shaped like me with glowing eyes trying to kill her and her boyfriend. This was too real for me, I just wanted to be normal for Christ's sake! HIM... It came back. Followed me in my dreams, entered the real world and is whispering things to me. My friends think I've gone crazy, I was about to say "screw it! put me in a padded room!" I didn't want to deal with it anymore. And then my HIM. He got drunk and decided his life was hell and he needed to show me this in a physical manner, I ran in my room and locked the door. I turned around and picked a mask of my shelf, one that had stitches on its mouth and what resembled yin-yangs on its eyes. I put it on and immediately grabbed a short sword about a foot long in my left hand and a dagger roughly five inches in my right, holding it pointed downwards, I waited next to the door while he banged on it, as soon as he broke through I stabbed him in the chest and drew my short-sword to his throat, I simply whispered "This is what you made me," and I gave in to the whispers, they were tormenting, I quickly slit his throat, drew back my blade while the blood splashed my face and stabbed him in the temple while repeatedly stabbing his chest until it felt like mush. I grabbed my other masks and went to Samm's, she was happy to join me in my slaughter. INSANITY. I was finally broken. Me and Samm went through the neighbourhood slaughtering the ones who have done wrong to us and the ones we loved in the past. It felt amazing. And then somewhere in there I decided it was time for me to pay for my sins. I took my life. And right before the police had arrived, they shot Samm dead. Our cold lifeless bodies on the street next to each other. But before i went on the spree, I made sure my house would catch fire and burn to the ground. Nothing would remain of my family. And my last thought before I died, was "How could he do it? Kill his own wife, and force his son to watch the videos days at a time?" Was I the evil one? Or was i just corrupted... EPILOGUE. Mother, I'm home - Written by: xXVOODUDEXx Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story